un dernier regard
by kikoohello
Summary: juste un dernier regard sur lui. parce que cela vaut mieux


**Dernier regard**

Poème: Le poison, Charles Beaudelaire

un petit os* dont j'ai eu l'idée en analysant en français un des beaux poèmes de Beaudelaire. Je ne sais pas si il existe des fanfic utilisant des poèmes, n'en ayant jamais jusqu'à présent, alors je ne sais pas trop si c'est bien d'en avoir utilisé comme ça...

*Je ne pense pas faire une suite, mais si elle vous plait je la ferai sans problème^^ dites le moi dans une review...

* * *

_Le vin sait revêtir le plus sordide bouge_

_D'un luxe miraculeux,_

_Et fait surgir plus d'un portique fabuleux_

_Dans l'or de sa vapeur rouge,_

_Comme un soleil couchant dans un ciel nébuleux._

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, un nuage de fumée s'échappa du bâtiment. Une silhouette vacillante en sortit et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'appuya contre le mur en face et respira profondément. La musique résonnait toujours malgré la porte fermée, unique preuve de l'utilisation de la boîte qui avait l'air désaffectée. Glissant contre le mur, l'homme s'assit par terre. Il était blond, avait les yeux bleu-gris et les cheveux courts. Il était bien habillé, malgré les plis de son complet, évidente preuve de sa soirée plus que mouvementée.

-Il me rendra fou, murmura-t-il. Je n'en peux plus, je l'aime tellement.

Il ferma les yeux, et se rappela.

_**Flash-back**__** :**_

Il danse, il danse tellement qu'il en oublie ce qui l'entoure. D'ailleurs c'est le but. Oublier les doutes, les peurs. Oublier les ravages causés par la guerre et ceux à venir. Oublier les morts, les si nombreuses victimes d'une guerre pour le pouvoir. Juste vivre un instant, puis repartir pour mourir encore plus avec ses crimes qu'il commettra.

_L'opium agrandit ce qui n'a pas de bornes,_

_Allonge l'illimité,_

_Approfondit le temps, creuse la volupté,_

_Et de plaisirs noirs et mornes_

_Remplit l'âme au-delà de sa capacité._

La drogue coule à flot, désinhibe tout le monde. Ici, on ose enfin parler à tous, malgré la pureté du sang, malgré la race. Malgré tout. Malgré soi, parfois même.

Et puis, soudain, il le voit. Celui qui a hanté ses rêves durant tant d'années. Tellement qu'il en a oublié le compte. Si peu par rapport à ce qu'il aurait voulu. A ce qui sera possible. Parce que s'il gagne, lui, l'autre devra mourir. Et si c'est l'objet de ses pensées qui gagne, au mieux il aura droit à une belle petite cellule à vie à Azkaban, au pire, il devra mourir pour des préceptes qu'il ne partage même pas. Ce qui sera très certainement le cas, car il ne compte pas rester enfermer à vie. Séparé de lui dans tout les cas. Parce qu'on peut choisir ses amis mais pas sa famille, et parce que c'est à sa famille qu'il doit obéissance, parce que sinon c'est la mort immédiate. Et il préfère mourir un peu plus tard, pour continuer à le regarder de loin, à se faire des souvenirs pour plus tard, au cas où. Mais au cas où quoi ? C'est bien là la question.

Alors pour oublier tout cela, lui aussi prend de cette drogue. Celle qui fait oublier les malheurs. Celle qui fait que tous les rêves peuvent être possibles. Celle qui fait tout.

_Tout cela ne vaut pas le poison qui découle_

_De tes yeux, de tes yeux verts,_

_Lacs où mon âme tremble et se voit à l'envers…_

_Mes songes viennent en foule_

_Pour se désaltérer à ses gouffres amers._

Il danse, l'objet de ses désirs. Si bien, d'ailleurs. Il se déhanche, les yeux fermés. Il est si beau. Brun, grand mais pas trop. Juste comme lui. Il a des magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude. Quand il le regarde, il se sent transpercé de part en part. Avec lui, il doit être impossible de mentir. On doit être obligé d'être soi-même. Pas de faux semblant. Son visage est marqué. Oh, on ne le voit pas du premier coup d'œil, non. Mais si on fait attention, on peut remarquer qu'il a perdu l'habitude de sourire.

Il danse toujours, ce bel Apollon. Alors que notre blond s'apprête à rejoindre le beau brun, s'approche une rousse. Assez jolie, mais si peu par rapport à lui. Elle se met à danser avec le brun. Doucement, tout d'abord, puis langoureusement. Ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. Et soudain, la fille se penche vers lui, et l'embrasse. Un baiser passionné prend vite la place au petit bisou timide du départ.

Alors le blond se dirige vers la porte, doucement. Juste avant de passer la porte, il se retourne pour regarder l'objet de ses fantasmes une toute dernière fois, comme pour encrer son visage au plus profond de son être.

_**Fin du flash-back :**_

_Tout cela ne vaut pas le terrib__l__e prodige_

_De ta salive qui mord,_

_Qui plonge dans l'oubli mon âme sans remords,_

_Et, charriant le vertige,_

_La route défaillante aux rives de la mort !_

La silhouette se relève en s'aidant du mur, et après un dernier regard, elle s'en alla en soupirant un « cela vaut mieux pour lui ». Puis elle disparu, laissant derrière elle la porte sur laquelle se tient l'enseigne du « Dernier regard ».

* * *

Voili voilou^^

alors d'après vous, cet Os doit en rester un ou il lui faut une suite? dites le moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire :'( j'hésite, j'hésite....

merci d'avoir lu^^

Et n'oubliez pas: review review *part en chantonnant*


End file.
